


邪不压正

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Character Study, Child Death, Complicated Relationships, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Mythology References, Non-Sexual Slavery, POV Third Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Redemption, References to Norse Religion & Lore, SHIELD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: Loki被带回Asgard后，Odin给了他选择的机会：监禁或处决。当Loki桀骜的选择了后者，Odin又决定将处罚加倍。他把Loki遣送回中庭，去偿还其犯下的罪孽。Loki被魔法的力量束缚，魔法迫使他对Steve Rogers唯命是从。Loki将面对一场，他原本不想也不配得到的救赎。





	1. 邪不压正（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brought To Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359062) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



Tony从露台俯瞰。他把双臂撑在栏杆上，低头看Stark大厦天井里正进行的那场仪式——没有夸大其辞，正是一场仪式。  
Loki还挂着他遭遇Hulk时受的伤。他跪在冷硬的地砖上，双手被拷在背后，低垂着头。众神之父Odin说着一种听起来傲慢又神圣的语言，对此Tony并不抱听懂的希望。  
魔法在空气中形成可视的实质，散发出雷暴过后的气息。尖锐又湿润，恰似神明恩威并施的“慈爱”。  
美国队长不大自在的面向邪神，千丝万缕蓝色的魔法能量在两人之间纠缠，直至形成一条时隐时现的纽带。  
Rogers拘谨的站着军姿。他的肩膀挺得笔直，双手紧贴裤缝。Tony能很轻易地看出，他对于此刻发生的事情持不赞同态度。  
半小时前——  
Odin的心思昭然若揭：“选择权完全在于你们。”他神气十足的对凝视着他的复仇者们说，声音满是伪善。  
Thor绷着下巴站在Odin身后。他的双臂规矩的垂在身侧，拳头却紧攥着。  
“我敕令处决Loki……”Odin卖弄戏剧性似的停顿一下。“或是我拔掉他的爪牙，让他在中庭，协同你们拯救生命，以赎生灵涂炭之罪过。”  
“你想把这苦差事丢给我们？”Clint扬声说。他看起来仍是一副筋疲力尽的模样，双眼红肿，嘴唇皲裂。  
“你想让我们 ‘选择’ ，”他曲起手指在空中比了个讽刺的引号。“好让你 ‘被逼无奈’ 杀掉你的儿子！”  
“他不是我的儿子。”Odin淡然的声音像是在给Loki定罪。  
Tony看见囿于枷锁的Loki随之瑟缩了一下。Rogers当然也看见了——或许这正是他最终妥协的原因。  
返回现在——  
随着一簇魔法火花活泼的爆裂在空气中，Odin结束了他的施法。Loki跪在原处，纹丝不动，缄默不语。  
若非他的黑发垂在颊边，随着他的颤抖而轻轻摆动；若非他削薄的肩膀随深呼吸而起伏，Tony几乎要认为这位邪神是一尊雕塑。  
怎么，他在害怕？这家伙怕什么！  
“现在要怎么办？”Rogers问道。他的语气很庄重，恰似他的站姿。这要归功于他的军旅经历，看起来Odin对这一点颇为赞赏。  
“现在他归你了。”Odin温和的说。“他无法伤害你。对于你的命令，魔法会强迫他服从。”  
Rogers彬彬有礼的表情出现了一条裂缝。被直白的表现出来的不适，为美国队长的光芒蒙上一丝阴霾。他低头看向Loki。  
“起立。”他说。  
Loki缓慢而优雅的起身。  
Tony大开眼界。他只见过那位与齐塔瑞人为伍，在宇宙魔方的助力下几近疯魔的邪神。但眼前Loki举手投足间的高雅，是连仙宫王储Thor也远远不及的。  
那是一种不断流转的气质，一种周身萦绕的暗光——一种只属于幻想中灵性的黑猫，而不存于现实生物的柔软姿态。  
Loki的服从并未取悦Rogers。  
“你不能对我撒谎？”Rogers问。  
“如果你命令我只能讲真话，那我就不能。”Loki平静地说。  
契约的力量在两人之间跃动。闪烁的光点映在两双眼睛里。  
Loki追加道：“当然，如果不合你意，你也可以撤回命令。但我不觉得有权颐指气使，还有什么可不满的。”他的声音空灵的飘荡在天井。  
Tony扫视其他伙伴们。Bruce把双臂叉在胸前，眼镜挂在鼻尖；Clint和Natasha并肩站着，两人脸上厌恶的神情不亚于活见鬼。至于Thor……Thor垂着脑袋，站在他父亲身后。Tony看不见他的脸。  
“接收您是我们的荣幸，王子殿下。”尽管与Rogers对话的是Loki，但这话是说给Odin听的。Rogers盯着Odin的脸，几乎是厉声脱口。  
Tony以为Rogers至少会向众神之父行个礼再告退，但Rogers没有。  
“跟上我。”Rogers下令。他径直走向Stark大厦的主建筑。Loki跟着他，双手仍束缚在背后。  
或许Odin期望一句感谢。但他并没什么表示，只是示意Thor跟上他，然后两人在一片炫光中离开了中庭。  
“来吧。”Natasha对其余的人说。  
他们于是也离开了天井，跟上Rogers好去看看接下来会发生什么。


	2. 邪不压正（2）

“那么，我们该拿他怎么办？”Natasha问。

众人在地下的训练室里。这里的墙壁完全与外界绝缘，由此可以保护整栋大厦免受训练室的噪音烦扰。

Tony猜想，Steve想要在这里衡量一下Loki的破坏力。

但Loki看起来并不因前途未卜而忧心——他凌空闲坐，悠游自在地磨着指甲。

“任您摆布。”他坦然自若。

“得了吧！”Natasha面无表情地回嘴。

“抱歉，Ms Romanov。您似乎对契约的内容不甚明了。”Loki用特有的优雅语调说。“我想Rogers队长一定会允许您对我下令——只要您不会违抗Odin，试图利用此项特权杀死我。”

Rogers听到这话，转头看向Loki。所有复仇者的目光此时都聚焦在Loki身上。

Loki苍白的脸上浮现出不加掩饰的惊讶。他的目光挨个扫过复仇者们，最终在Rogers处停下，注视对方的蓝眼睛。

“你们都不明白这项契约的意义吗？”Loki挑起眉毛。“你们以为……我的服从，以不伤及自身为前提？”他笑盈盈地说。“您的指令对于我，就像准星对于子弹——只要您瞄准的目标不超出中庭的领域。”

“如果我命令你，不必服从我呢？”Rogers问。

Loki爆发出一声愤怒的大笑。那笑声透着色厉内荏的凶狠，几乎称得上咬牙切齿。在一瞬间，他盛满戏谑的眼睛里，燃起了直白的仇恨之火。那样耿耿于怀，好像复仇者们推倒了他的巴别塔——甚至，他更像一位真正的“复仇者”。

Tony发觉自己不由自主的后退了一步。不只他，其余人也一样。除了Rogers自己。

“您真的愿意涉险吗？Rogers队长？”Loki眯起那双璀璨的眼睛，银舌头流淌着毒液。“在经历了我造成的一切之后？” 

“我不想做出鞭笞与奴役的勾当！”Rogers喝止了Loki的挑衅。

Loki轻声嗤笑，并慢条斯理的摇摇头。

“问正义的救世主一个道德问题——”Loki狡黠的眨眨眼睛。他从空气做成的隐形座椅上起身，昂首挺胸，还落落大方的比着手势。他此刻的举动充满戏剧性，好像在就此话题发表演讲，好像一位对课题了然于胸的教授。

“有个奴隶完全是你的财产。他对你唯命是从，并且心悦诚服。当然，你本人反对剥夺他人的自由。但是如果你放弃对他的所有权，他就会死去。甚至更糟，他的新主人会对他残忍至极。在这些前提下，你是‘奴役’他？还是 ‘放了’ 他？”

“闭嘴！”Rogers烦躁地说。

Loki的嘴唇干脆利落地合上了。牙关的撞击声甚至清晰可闻。

一股苦涩涌上Tony的喉头。

Rogers的眉毛撇了下来。他嗫嚅着开口：“我不是这个意思。你可以随意说话。”

“拜众神之父所赐，您负责看管我。他施下的魔法，意在剥夺我对我自己的主导权。”Loki平静的直视Rogers。“您能控制我，Rogers队长。鉴于我和神域的联系已经被斩断，眼下也只有您能控制我。”

他背起手来，抿了抿嘴，接着又说：“我的建议是——如果您肯赏脸接受——请勿把奴隶契约的细则公之于众。这会玷污美国队长的美名。被发现违背了人类约定俗成的伦理，对任何人的名声都是不小的打击。不如向中庭人解释说，我过去的行径归咎于齐塔瑞人的精神控制。现在我自愿听你们调遣，以偿还我对中庭的亏欠。”

“我们凭什么相信你？”Bruce问。他双手插兜，看上去既不害怕也不气愤。他似乎纯粹是好奇。理性的头脑在他厚重卷发的掩盖下，仍旧卓尔不凡。

Loki夸张地嗟叹：“我在尽力使畸形的现状看起来人道一些，Banner博士。”

见鬼，这家伙也说得出如此冠冕堂皇的话？Tony对此嗤之以鼻。个性的改变难道也是魔法的功劳？

“是吗？”Clint质问道。他上前几步，直面Loki。

Loki发现Clint颤抖着身体，脸上的肌肉变了形。

但Clint无视自己的恐惧：“还是说，隐瞒你受制于人的软肋正合你意？”他毫不畏缩。

“并非如此，Mr Barton。”Loki低声说。“Odin按照我的请求将我处决，才是正合我意。” 

复仇者们面面相觑，说不出话来。草菅人命的邪神，对自己的性命也毫不珍惜吗？

就这样沉静了片刻，Loki又说：“当然，Rogers队长，您或许更愿意把我作为异常物品移交神盾局。您虽然不能改变Odin在我们之间建立的契约，但您可以命令我服从神盾局的长官。可恕我直言，您信任您的组织吗？我是说，信任它能搞定我？”

“别再挑拨了。”Rogers平复如故。“既然所谓的 ‘奴役’ 使你免于死亡，我便不会为此负疚。”

“你比我想象的更像Thor。”Loki轻柔地回应道。“头脑简单，感情用事。”

Rogers哑然失笑。他无奈地摇摇头，如果这话是在挑衅，那Loki可真没什么杀伤力。

“如果你以为自己能蛊惑我伤害你，那你就错了，王子殿下。”Rogers说。

他对其余的人挥挥手说：“你们先上去吧，大厦重建需要人手。我留在这里看着Loki就好。”

大家都如蒙大赦，纷纷走上台阶。

但Tony上前来拍拍Rogers的手臂，问道：“你确定要留下，独自对付他？”

“请Pepper联系Nick Fury吧，”Rogers平静地说。“我不确定神盾局会想要接收他——或许他们不接收为好。Loki说得对，我担心他会给神盾造成麻烦。我们能把他安置在Stark大厦里吗？”

“没问题，如果你执意如此。”Tony答应道。“你信任他了？”

“当然不。”Rogers摆手说。“但我本人并不需要信任他。谢了，Stark。”

“遵命，队长。”Tony答道。他转身上楼。但他感觉很怪。整件事都很怪。邪神造访究竟对大家意味着什么呢？


	3. 邪不压正（3）

Loki背着手站着，脊背挺得笔直，像是一株剑兰栽在训练室的软垫上。

成长在阿斯加德，Loki见识过很多不同的训练场地，它们大多有沙土铺就的缓冲地面。但这里的垫子软得不可思议。中庭人热衷于把一切都包裹得柔软而无害。

Rogers正盯着自己，Loki能觉察到。

Rogers比他的同伴们年长一百多岁不假——但那些在沉睡中度过的年岁，对他的阅历并无助益。即使那段时光没有虚度，百年又算得上什么呢？Loki已经三千多岁了。所有的中庭人在他看来，无异于不可以语冰的夏虫。

“那种魔法的把戏，”Rogers打破沉默。“比如坐在空气上，还有凭空掏出东西……你握着权杖的时候可没有施展过这些。”

“那时我拥有权杖，自然没这个必要……”Loki倨傲的皱起眉头说。

Rogers抬起手掌，做出制止的手势。Loki只得噤声。

“你当时失去了这个能力。告诉我原因。”Rogers显然善于行使自己的新“权力”。

“权杖会自动榨取它周边的所有能量。”Loki小声嘟囔。他恨极了像这样把真相剖开展览。但魔法在血管中沸腾冒泡。他只得操起淬火的刀子，亲手解剖自己。“我当然也在榨取之列。我的能量可不是源源不断的。”

“嗯哼。”Rogers的回应漫不经心，就好像他不信Loki的话，就好像Loki在胡言乱语。Loki的秘密就像一孔通往地心的深井，Rogers不想跳进井里去。

“你真的渴望死亡吗？”他转换话题。

“并不算是。”Loki回答。“但众神之父只给了我两个选项——幽禁终生，或是死刑。我选择后者。”

Rogers不赞同的撇撇嘴。“然后Thor介入了？”他问。

Loki点点头。“他不愿意眼看我去死。”他垂下睫毛，锋利的唇角弯起温柔的弧度。

“Thor对Odin说如果把我监禁，那么我出逃只是时间问题——我知道，他试着让自己听起来合情合理。但在众神之父面前，他永远只是急躁的小孩子而已。他是好心，但他在意的只是我的性命。他不明白我宁死也不愿失去的东西。Thor提议施法建立束缚契约，把掌控权交给他，由他来管制我。”

“但Odin不愿放你游荡在阿斯加德？”Rogers猜测着自己最终得到掌控权的原因。

Loki再一次点头。他不情愿地承认，这位年轻的队长比他想的要聪明。他低估了每一个复仇者。这大概是他沦落至此的症结所在吧。

“我需要知道你是否急于寻死。你的自我毁灭极具破坏性，我不愿我的朋友们被你伤害。”Rogers说。

“那你不如直接命令我不许涉险。”Loki不以为然地提议。

“不能下这样的命令，以防今后我们真的需要你涉险。”Rogers叹一口气。“我的意思是，只要还有别的方法，就不要轻易拿生命当筹码。有自杀倾向的士兵害人害己。”

“你也这样看待复仇者们吗？把他们当作你手下的士兵？”Loki挑衅地问。

Rogers泛起一丝无奈的苦笑。

如果复仇者们是士兵，那么Rogers自己又是什么呢？Loki琢磨。

他是这样一个，有着明亮的蓝眼睛的，一心想拯救所有人的男人。但Loki毁掉了他所珍视的和平。他当然有权唾弃Loki，折磨Loki。可他如今的所作所为，却在不遗余力的让Loki尽可能享受到民主。

“说说你没被剥夺的能力吧。”Rogers问道。“还能使用幻象吗？”

“能。”Loki点点头。

Rogers期望他能自觉的继续交代。但Loki就像护食的松鼠一样，守护自己岌岌可危的隐私。他的嘴闭得牢牢的。

Rogers哭笑不得的摇摇头，只得继续问：“你的魔法的极限在哪里？把你能做的事都告诉我。”

Rogers已经掌握其中要领了，Loki沮丧的想。他的嘴唇不受控制的吐出话语。

“如果能量充足，我能改变自己的外形并维持一段时间。若是只改变身体的大小，会更容易一些。至于我能够幻化的形态……表面上无生命的物体，以及缺乏知觉的野兽，都包括在内。还有咒语。我能轻易召唤出像餐桌那么大的无生命的物体，不论是从口袋里，还是从另一个位面——只要我确定那个位面理论上存在。我能改变生物的生长速度。我能治愈身体层面的伤口——只需对我要治愈的生物有足够的解剖学知识。我能做初级的占卜。我能用魔法使奇异植物杂交。我能行走于虚空，这可比飞行更加高贵。我把seidhr（一种存在于挪威神话中的能量，由Odin掌管并优先使用）当作燃料，就能随意穿越位面。我……”

“先停下。”Rogers皱着眉打断Loki。他抿抿嘴，然后说：“一条底线：你不能对我撒谎——我所说的不能，Loki，是不能以任何方式撒谎。不只是要说真话，你还不能对事实删繁就简，也不能对我的提问有所隐瞒。如果有什么重要的事情发生，或是有任何你害怕的事，你都要告诉我。”

“我害怕？”Loki不屑地重复道。他撅起的嘴唇满是嘲弄。

Rogers凑上去，坚定地与Loki四目相对。“任何让你不适的举动，任何欺侮你的人，任何人命令你去做你认为我会反对的事，你都他妈要告诉我！”

“你说脏话。”Loki在Rogers耳边呢喃。他的关注点好像完全不对。“我真没想到。”

“我是军人，Loki。”Rogers后退一步。“你见过用语文明的军人吗？”

“士兵通常可没有和我讲话的资格。”Loki回答道。他咧开嘴笑，尖牙淬了毒液。

Rogers双手叉腰，上下打量Loki。

“从现在开始，你只听从我一个人的命令，不必听从其他任何人的任何指令。但规则是，你不能蛊惑和操纵他人，不能挑起斗争，不能仅为了戏弄别人而口无遮拦。不要伤害人。即使不是你亲手伤害，也不能有人因为你制造的情况而受伤。不要向任何人说起你这般境地的来龙去脉，也别让别人知道你的魔法受制于人。最后，好好活着。不要绝食，按时睡觉——总之不要折磨自己。我并不想借此机会指使你，所以除非我命令你做什么事，平时尽管过你的生活就好。”

“非常详尽。”Loki轻声说。

指令烙在他的皮肤上，魔法渗在他的血液里。Rogers的一番话就像毒药溶于水一样，溶进他的体内。他把身侧的双手握成拳头，扭过脸不再看对方。被奴役，被控制，总归是耻辱又痛苦的。即使Rogers温和有礼，他仍止不住的忆起受制于齐塔瑞人的经历。

“你们打算拿我怎么办？”Loki问道。他的声音浸满苦涩，他的内心亦然。

父兄皆道自己顽劣，无法无天，无拘无束。可是被命运摆布戏弄，他也算经验丰富，驾轻就熟。不自由，毋宁死；岂知求死亦不易。

Rogers对Loki的情绪一无所觉。

“我们还不知道。”Rogers坦言。“如果能做到的话，我们当然不想把你的存在公之于众。人们会攻击你，他们会以为你是来搞破坏的。或许我们可以把你留在团队里当作修理工。你对现代科技懂多少？”

“阿斯加德比中庭要先进多了。”Loki不满地指出。

但Rogers翻了个白眼。“我会开别克（一种车），但这并不代表我会把它的发动机拆开再复原。”

别克是一种机动车，Loki猜测。

“我懂得你的意思。”Loki踌躇地说。“短期内确实如此。但魔法包罗万象，涉及许多机械方面的综合知识。若非已经懂得这些知识，我就无法学会魔法。我想我只需要学习中庭的基础力学体系，就足可以成为一名差强人意的工程师了。”

“你多大年纪？”Rogers问。Loki自信的模样好像一名满腹经纶的老教授。

“准确数字吗？”Loki反问。“我也不知道。”

“我说过不要回避问题。”Rogers缓缓地说。他浅色的眼睛因为被忤逆而涌上怒气。

Loki感觉体内千丝万缕的魔法，就像在破房子里钻来钻去的白蚁。他痛苦，沮丧，愤怒，委屈。像是被逼到笼角的小兽。

“我大概三千多岁吧。”Loki只得回答。

Rogers瞪大了眼睛。但他小心控制着自己的表情，不让自己的吃惊太过明显。

“那你确实能积累很多知识——很多很多知识……”他结结巴巴地组织语言，同时再次上下打量Loki。他试图看出Loki还有什么不为人知的技能——毕竟三千年实在是长得难以想象。但是徒劳无功。Loki从来深不可测。

“天哪……”Rogers轻声感叹。

“怎么？”Loki傲慢地皱起眉头，声音裹着干巴巴的凶狠。

“你和Thor，你们看起来……看起来很年轻……”Rogers答。

“我们是很年轻。”Loki说。“按照我们国家的标准，我们确实算是阿斯加德的青年——”魔法再一次作乱，像有一块烙铁捅进他的喉咙。在痛苦中他脱口而出：“好吧，Thor是阿斯加德的青年！”

Rogers金灿灿的眉毛拧在一起。“怎么了？什么意思？”

“没什么，只不过——”Loki痛苦地呻吟一声。由于他试图逃避问题，流淌在血液中的魔法如同瞬间变作硫酸，四处腐蚀，还冒着有毒的白烟。他的舌头像是吊了绳的玩偶，逼迫他把实情条分缕析：“Thor和我并非一母同胞。他才是阿斯加德人，我只是约顿海姆的冰霜怪物。”

“他确实提起过你是被领养的。”Rogers了然。

“领养？！”Loki重复道。他惊讶于自己的声音如此尖刻刺耳。

他又一次攥紧了拳头。魔法的毒液翻江倒海，像是要穿破血管肌腱与皮肤。但这一次，他没有松口屈服——他可以践踏自己的尊严，可以剖开自己的伤口，但他绝不容许粉饰自己的苦难！

“领养！他当然会这么说！”Loki不啻咬牙切齿。他因为抵御魔法惩戒而疼痛的颤抖，但他的悲愤像火山口喷薄的岩浆。

Rogers张口还想说什么，但两人的对话被楼梯口传来的脚步声打断了。

Loki抬头看。独眼的Nick Fury阔步走来，身边还跟着两个年轻的士兵。


	4. 邪不压正（4）

“你不能带走他。”Steve慢吞吞地说。他已经重申了五次。

Fury背着双手，肩膀挺得板正，在他面前踱步。显而易见，在成为指挥官之前，Fury也曾是训练有素的军人。那种不苟言笑的刚正态度并未因升职而消失。

Steve斜靠在厨房中央的料理台边，手捧着一杯咖啡。这间厨房位于训练室的前厅，与更衣室和淋浴房组成一个套间。

“你的意思是，那家伙刚刚杀害了几百个人，但是你决定收留他？”Fury声色俱厉地问道。

Steve承认Fury有丰富的对付战争的经验。但尽管他并未亲历冷战，他也明白一味的敌视与对抗是行不通的。为了能和Fury好好谈谈，他已经命令Loki离开这里去找Tony。那位邪神满脸不情愿，可最终还是在Fury的两位副官的押送下离开了。

“他被委托给了复仇者们。无意冒犯，Nick，但你并不是复仇者。”Steve解释道。

“委托？”Fury反问。他好像不愿接受如此温和的措辞。

“他被魔法约束着，已经构不成威胁了。”Steve无视Fury的不满。

“他几天前杀死了成百的市民！”Fury高声呵斥。他充满怒气的声音回荡在空旷的房间里。

但Steve只是平静地看着他。

“他会做出补偿的。”Steve声调舒缓地回应道。

“什么补偿？我们打算把他放在神盾局的实验室里，大卸八块，好研究神明的身体机能。这是他能做出的最大贡献了。你难道还能榨出更多用处？”Fury眯起他的独眼，下巴紧绷。面部的肌肉由于仇恨而抽动。

“他不是一件异常物品，Nick。他是一个人，他会通过自己的行动来偿还他的罪孽。我决不是比你更信任他，只不过他现在是绝无可能逃脱的。”Steve也提高声音。

“他不是人类，Steve。你难道忘记Coulson的牺牲了吗？还有——”

“冤冤相报何时了，Nick。不要执着于折磨他来报仇了，那不应该是我们的目的。眼下他好好活着倒是可以帮助我们处理混乱。”Steve打断道。

Fury把嘴唇抿成一条直线。他意识到Steve并不能像工具一样被自己操纵。

Steve则想起他在神盾局里看到的各种有违人道的武器。或许正因为此，Fury在他内心中的可信任等级降低了。

“我们上楼去吧。”Steve打破僵局建议道。他喝完自己的咖啡，把马克杯放进水槽。“我送你到门口。”他委婉地下逐客令。

但Fury没有理睬，已经自顾自转身离开了。他僵硬的肩膀无声地发泄着他的恼怒。

Steve只得报以苦笑。


	5. 邪不压正（5）

Loki躺在靠墙放着的床上。

这是一间很小的卧室。家具只有一张单人床，和一套简陋的桌椅。卧室角落里另有一个单独的小房间，被布置成盥洗室。Stark说过，这种房间是用来安置短期住户的。无处可去又不能掉以轻心的短期住户——俗称烫手的粘豆包。

Loki两眼放空，盯着雪白无暇的天花板。他的嘴唇放松而自然的轻轻合着，两手搭在肚子上。他觉得自己就像祭坛上被献祭的活死人。意志已经死去，知觉仍敏锐地肆虐在提线木偶般的躯体里。

死亡虽然痛苦，行刑毕竟是转瞬即逝的。如果把死刑当作刑罚的极限，那么对于死有余辜者，何所谓公平？何所谓正义？蝼蚁的困扰在智慧的神明看来不值一提，Loki高明的魔法反倒为行刑者增添乐趣。用鲜活的骨骼血肉，承受死后的任人宰割。一场不致命的凌迟。

门被敲响了。Loki漫不经心地瞥向门口，等着外面的人开门进来。但长长的停顿过后，依旧只有礼貌而短促的敲门声不请自入。Loki只得皱着眉头从床上坐起来，走过去把门打开。

Tony Stark站在门外。他迎着Loki不耐烦的目光，自顾自挤进简陋的房间。

“你已经在这里待了一个小时，”他说。“我说过你可以自便，还以为你会……把你的住处折腾得面目全非。怎么，没有兴趣按照自己的品味装修一番吗？”Tony打趣道。

Loki一言不发，只垂着眼皮看Tony，显得冷漠又兴致缺缺。

“呃……算了……”Tony得不到回应，有些尴尬。“跟我出来吧，大家正准备弄点东西吃。”

Loki跟着Tony走出房间，然后把门关上。他发现房门有所变化。不知是谁——可能是Stark——在门上用弯弯曲曲的花体字写了“Loki”的名字。Loki感觉有点反胃。他赶紧嫌弃地转身，穿过长长的走廊，来到宽敞气派的餐厅。

一个陌生的黑人男子在餐厅一侧的料理台边忙活。他身材健壮，大概也是一名士兵。他娴熟地用炉子煎着什么东西……呕，中庭人称之为“汉堡肉”。美国人似乎很喜欢这种加工过度的肉食。油脂与调料的气味刺激着Loki敏感的鼻子，所以当Tony问他“要不要给你倒杯水”时，他几乎是迫切地点了点头。拿到水后他喝了一小口，然后转头看向坐在餐桌边的复仇者们。

Rogers已经落座了，正对一个Loki不认识的红头发女人严肃地说着什么。Romanov和Barton轻快地摆着杯碟，Banner则负责分发餐具和纸巾。没人理睬Loki。整个场面默契得不可思议，就好像他们已经聚餐了成千上万次。但Loki知道复仇者们不过刚刚会面，彼此之间并不比陌生人亲近多少。

“你去坐在Steve旁边。”Stark小声对Loki说。

Loki也没找到更好的选择，于是只好在Steve身边的座位上坐下。他现在能听见Steve正和红发女人讨论修整Stark大厦的事。但他只把目光投向面前干净的盘子，没有左顾右盼。

过了一会儿，所有人都坐下了。Stark和Loki邻座，那位做饭的黑人厨师坐在红发女人身边。大家都找到空位坐下，盛着食物的容器在餐桌上传递，大家可以自助取食。Loki盛了一些沙拉，但把Rogers递来的那盘汉堡肉立即传给了Stark。

身边的人七嘴八舌一片嘈杂，Loki自己则沉默着咀嚼。他对自己的形象心知肚明——古怪的战衣，僵硬的坐姿，难以抹除的仪态——惹眼又令他有些难堪。好在无人对他评头论足，大家都心照不宣地无视他。这无视算得上一种仁慈。

沙拉差强人意。调味汁对于口味清淡的Loki来说有些太浓，但蔬菜大概都是Stark订的高档货。因为他丝毫没有在菜叶上吃到中庭特有的杀虫剂味儿。

“嘿，Loki，”黑人厨师突然出声。Loki抬头与他对视，并且努力让自己的表情无害而不敌对。“你不吃肉食吗？”他问道。

Loki把目光从他深棕色的眼睛上移开，垂眼看餐桌中央那盘佐以芝士和枫糖的汉堡肉。

“呃——”他不确定该怎么回答。他没办法撒谎，但他更讨厌事无巨细地解释实情。“我……吃。”他说。

“那就是不满意我的厨艺？”厨师追问。

“他不吃加工食品。”Barton的声音从长桌一端传来。

Loki对于Barton的打断既感激又讨厌。虽然自己解了围，但这下子所有人都安静了，还挂着令人不安的好奇表情看着Barton。Barton的确比在座的其他人更了解Loki。

“不吃美国的肉，不吃美国的乳酪，不吃糖果也不吃快餐。”Barton继续数落道。

“但显然在美国大屠杀就没什么不妥。还真是规矩分明。”Romanov干巴巴地说，讽刺的意味溢于言表。

Loki不理解Rogers为何拒绝Fury，为何不干脆让Fury把自己带回神盾局。这里明明没有一个人想要他留下。比起这种相看两厌的尴尬交流，他倒是宁愿受到直白的酷刑。

Banner把自己面前的沙拉碗递给Tony，Tony又递给Loki。Loki于是服从默示，往自己的盘子里添了一些沙拉。

“非常感谢。”他低声说。

“Asgard没有地球这些加工食品，对吧？”厨师先生用手撑着下巴，盯着Loki饶有兴趣地问。

“是的。Asgard的城池生长着无尽的园林，结出的果子千奇百怪。蔬菜的根和叶长得飞快，它们全都用魔法浇灌自己。很少有人食用家畜的肉，被圈养的大多是奶羊，奶牛，和产卵的禽类。大部分肉食来自打猎的收获。”Loki躲开他的注视，埋头小口吃菜。

“Thor好像就挺喜欢地球的食物。”Stark出于善意的好奇问道。“是你太挑食了吗？”

“不，是Thor胃口太好了。”Loki撇着嘴辩解，语气中充满习惯成自然的嘲弄与亲昵。

Stark乐不可支，大笑着拍拍Loki的肩膀。但其余的人都默不作声。

“您为大家烹饪如此精美的食物，实在令人敬佩。”Loki柔和地恭维。他抬头对上厨师先生深挖细究的眼神。“请不要把我的挑食当作不知感激。”

“不会的，”厨师先生回答。“只是我们在军队里，早学会了有什么吃什么。”

Loki轻轻地朝他微笑，然后用餐巾擦擦嘴唇。“看来我挑剔的毛病正缺少这样的教训。”他彬彬有礼地附和。“我自己的孩子以前也曾抱怨我的胃口。”

Banner吃惊地向前倾身，扬起眉毛，又瞪大眼睛。“你还有孩子？”他脱口而出。

Loki皱起眉头，沉默再次在席间蔓延。每个人脸上都挂着不加掩饰的震惊，这使沉默显得无比脆弱。一连串精巧的谎言涌到他唇齿之间，又立即被魔法的火焰蒸腾，消散在空气中。

“已经没有了。”他喃喃道。

“那你结过婚吗？”Rogers问道。

Loki点头。“两次。”他说。

Rogers飞快地朝下瞟，寻找Loki手指上的婚戒。但Loki没戴戒指。他也难以想象Loki戴着戒指的样子。他只好继续看着Loki，无声地催促他接着讲。

“我的第一位妻子已经去世挺久了。第二位妻子和我……”Loki斟酌着合适的词汇。如何才能让这些异星的蝼蚁理解呢？“……我们十分疏离。”

“我怎么一点也不惊讶。”Romanov不失时机地嘲讽。

Loki对此的回应只是摊开手耸耸肩。“很少有婚姻能在经历丧子之痛后幸存。”他轻描淡写地说。“即使在文化迥异的中庭，源于悲痛的怨恨也是人之常情吧。”

Romanov的表情变了。Loki知道这一次不再是她精妙的表演，因为她的演技不至于如此拙劣。她大理石一样冷硬而美丽的面孔依旧不肯泄露情绪，但她愤恨和尖刻的气焰被浇灭了大半。Loki竟不合时宜地产生了一丝苦涩的成就感。

“你失去的孩子们，他们叫什么名字？”那个红头发的女人问。她的声音十分柔软。

她该不会是在同情吧？愚蠢是凡夫俗子的通病——他们极富感情，摇摆不定。

“Narfi和Vali。”Loki回答。“Sigyn夫人是他们的母亲。”

“那你的第一位妻子是谁？”Stark又问。

好奇，兴奋，疑惑，探求……整桌人的情绪混合成一杯烈酒。Loki不寒而栗。他有时会梦见自己以霜巨人的样貌行走在Asgard熙熙攘攘的广场。真实而暴露，羞耻而恐惧。此时他希望自己能惊醒，发现眼下的处境也只是一场梦魇。

虚伪与自由是智慧生命的本性。没有什么比诚实的奴隶更可悲了。

“Angerboda。”Loki顺从地说。“她和我一样，也来自Jotunheim。我们有三个子女：Hel，Jormungandr，和Fenris。  
我们居住在约顿海一角的小岛上，避开Jotunheim永远在冰点以下的泥沼，更远离圣洁的Asgard神域。孩子们无拘无束，整日在浪花里打闹，在沙滩上嬉笑。  
Fenris变作魔狼时，张开嘴就能用上下颚顶住天地，迈开四爪奔跑就能震动神域。他能隐匿于阳光下的阴影，最黑的黑夜就取色自他的毛皮。  
Jormungandr有玛瑙一样淳厚的眼睛。他幻化的巨蟒柔韧又灵巧，搅动约顿海不许有一寸海面结冰。  
还有Hel……她是我与Angerboda的完美糅合。她同时受到光明与黑暗的祝福，浓密的头发漆黑又闪亮。她的皮肤是月光的颜色，洁白中泛着浅蓝的冷调，纯净得像世界树枝头的雪。她的仪态浑然天成，生来就是一位公主。”

“后来发生了什么？”那位红发女人问道。虽然是问句，但她伤感的嘴角和眼神表明她猜到了故事的走向——因为Loki的叙述只有缅怀，没有展望。

“先知预言说，邪神之子是Odin的掘墓人，将引发诸神黄昏。我对此一无所知，直到有天打猎归来，发现Angerboda被刺死在岸边。她的鲜血把约顿海染得通红，孩子们也全部失散。  
魔狼Fenris被牢牢拴住，绳索嵌入皮肉。为了阻止他嚎叫，神明在他口中塞进一把巨剑。他的嘴巴无法闭合，口中流出的鲜血与唾液汇成了瓦恩毒河。  
巨蟒Jormungandr被投进环绕中庭的无底深海。首尾相接，既无退路也无前路。他只能追逐蚕食自己的尾巴，渴望打破周而复始的折磨。  
Hel则被放逐到赫尔冥界，去统治死亡的国度。她那么幼小，还没步入青春，却成了掌管衰败的女王，以腐尸和恶疾为伴。”  
Loki停下来大口喘息，想平复剧烈的心跳。刚才的话语并非契约胁迫的产物，他只是不忍心连讲述也支离破碎。残破不堪的受难者，应当配得上有始有终的墓志铭。他含一口水在嘴里，水中的消毒剂味儿冲淡了血腥的往事。

“等Angerboda的亡灵到达冥界，Hel就不会因为想念母亲而哭闹了吧。”Loki沉静地添上一句结尾，听不出是宽慰还是怨毒。


	6. 邪不压正（6）

Loki离开了餐厅。

 

随着门在他身后轻轻掩上，Steve终于挪了挪椅子，调整别扭的坐姿。他前倾身体抵着桌沿，在一张干净的餐巾上蹭了蹭手，然后又仔细把它叠好。他没有说话，一副不大自在的样子。

 

不止Steve，坐在餐桌边的大伙看起来都很局促。没有人动弹，没有人讲话。大家都只是在静默中面面相觑。

 

“我承认，”Rhodey打破沉默。“他作为一个战犯，居然没有我想像的那么棘手。”

 

“我不明白他向我们倾诉的目的。”Clint也开口道。刚才Loki在场时，Clint把情绪掩饰得不错。但此刻他不免流露出内心的抵触。他逃避着大家的眼神交流，把目光投向餐桌中央的空当，嘴唇由于嫌恶而轻颤。身为在场唯一一个被权杖控制过神智的复仇者，他当然比其他人更加难以接纳Loki。“难道他想博得同情吗？”

 

“我倒觉得，他最反感的就是被同情。”Steve回应道。他站起身来，收起自己面前的餐盘和餐具，转身走向水槽。沉默又持续了片刻，接着他听见身后拖动椅子、整理碗碟的声音此起彼伏。大家开始收拾残羹剩菜了。

 

Stark走到Steve身边，拿起面前一个刚洗好的水淋淋的盘子，用极其生疏的动作擦拭起来，就好像这是他第一次学着擦干盘子。

 

“他说的是谎话吗？”Tony问道。

 

Steve缓慢地摇摇头。

 

Tony撇撇嘴，放下擦干的餐盘，然后接过Steve递来的叉子，又开口问：“你对Fury说了些什么？他看起来相当生气。”

 

“我说他不能带走Loki。”Steve说。他用热水冲干净手，然后拿起平底锅用力洗刷，想洗掉锅底的油污。“我重复了好多遍，才终于让他相信我不是在开玩笑。”

 

“复仇者们可能还不算亲密无间的团队，”Tony小声嘟囔。“可我们毕竟是同伴……我的意思是，大家都不太容得下他。不过他倒也老实，只要不抛头露面，他就挺自在。我没想到他会这样……”Tony的话卡住了。他一边侧着头搜索合适的形容词，一边接过Steve递来的平底锅。

 

“随遇而安？”Steve接道。

 

Tony牙酸似的咧咧嘴，但仔细想想也没有更合适的形容，于是点了点头。

 

在众人的想象中，Loki到底是怎样的乖张暴戾？Steve试图把这想象和刚刚沉郁的邪神相联系。他想起Peggy躺在病床上的样子，皱纹蜿蜒在她的眼眶和嘴角。她的爱人和子女先她一步辞世，她自己也已经老迈。虽然不久于人世，却不用忍受太久的天人永隔。而Loki在他的生命历程中，又走到了哪个阶段呢？他说过自己很年轻，有多么年轻呢？

 

“你愿意给他指令吗？”Steve问道。两人的动作同时顿了一下。

 

“我并不是什么靠谱的人，队长。Fury对我的评价没错。”Tony说。“你确定要给我这样的权力？”

 

“如果我是唯一一个能够命令Loki的人，就意味着他有什么情况也只能和我沟通。这样的话，一旦他哪天不想理睬我，没有及时与我交流，就有可能酿成大祸。我不希望有这种隐患。”Steve甩甩手上的水珠。“Tony，我们的魔法契约本质上就是奴役。我无法改变本质，但我想尽量淡化它不文明的形式。我不该掌握独裁的权力，这对Loki来说太不人道。我需要有人能质疑我、约束我。”感受到Tony的目光黏附在自己的脸上，Steve回以注视。Tony深色的瞳孔使得他的目光仿佛也更有分量。

 

“有道理。”Tony嘀咕道。他拍拍Steve的肩膀，然后放下手中擦拭餐具用的毛巾。“队长，你是个正直的人。权力掌握在你手中，不是应当提防的状况。‘奴隶制’固然野蛮，但你的目的是救Loki的性命。”

 

“你说的没错。”Steve表示赞同。他的声音听起来毫无顾虑，然而他的内心空落落的，回荡着怀疑与不安。他转身朝Loki的房间走去，Tony的目光仍落在他的背上，他的肩胛有灼烧感。

 

Tony的机器人已经把Loki的名字印在了他房间的门牌上。Steve揣摩不透Loki对此的看法。他会更有归属感吗？还是会认为这像野兽的笼子，并为此感到屈辱？

 

Steve敲敲门，没有回应。他轻轻把门推开一点，探头往里看。Loki既不在桌边，也不在床上。于是Steve进屋来，并转身把门关上。Loki大概在盥洗室。

 

“你还好吗？”Steve一边问，一边轻叩盥洗室的门。

 

“我好得很！”Loki的声音果然从门内传来。但随即Steve听到了一声轻软的痛呼。“好吧……我过会儿就没事了。”Loki改口道。

 

天哪。Steve萌生一股愤懑。魔法对Loki进行了怎样的伤害呢——当他无意中，甚至本能地说出无伤大雅的谎言？由于无法克服本能而施加惩罚，与毫无理由地施暴无异。

 

“你愿意打开门吗？”Steve又问。

 

一段长长的停顿过后，Loki最终小声回答道：“不。”

 

“好吧，没关系。”Steve说。他背靠着墙壁蹲下，把耳朵凑向门缝。“以后Tony的指令，将和我的一样具有效力。即使和我的指令相悖也要听从。如果你有什么事情，找我们两人哪个都行。”

 

“知道了。”Loki喃喃道。Steve留意着对方的声调，想要听他是否生气，或者难过。可Loki的声音听起来毫无波澜：“那个为大家做饭的先生是谁？”

 

“那是Rhodey，”Steve解释道。“James Rhodes中士。他是Tony的朋友。还有那位红头发的女士，她是Pepper Potts，Tony的女友。”

 

Loki静静听着，不再作声。

 

Steve把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，调整了一个更省力的蹲姿。“你有五个孩子，对吗？”他重新挑起话题。

 

“六个。”Loki回答。

 

“六个？”Steve问道。“怎么，你刚才少提到一个？”

 

“呃……”Loki不知怎样搪塞。他不想再继续这个话题。

 

万幸Steve读懂了门那边透过来的绝望的抵触。他立即换个问题：“Thor有子女吗？”

 

“还没有，”Loki如释重负。“但他会有的。这是定数。”

 

“定数”两字被Loki用一种独特而典雅的语调讲出来，如此庄重的态度似乎只在教堂里出现。Steve皱起眉头。

 

“那是什么意思？什么是‘定数’？”他问道。

 

“这很难解释。”Loki说。“有关过去，有关未来……我并不太想说起这些，如果你能允许的话。它在凡人的认知范围之外。”

 

凡人？Steve思索着。Loki就是这样看待复仇者们的吗？尽管他的措辞颇具侮辱性，但他的态度并没有丝毫轻蔑的意味。仿佛这只是毫无争议的常识。

 

“好吧，”Steve若无其事地回应。“你不用解释了。”他环视这间光秃秃的小屋，眼前的陈设使他回忆起自己和Bucky在布鲁克林度过的那段寒酸日子——头顶的天是灰暗的，身前的路是耀眼的，他拖着孱弱的身体赖在那条路上。“你可以把这里装饰一下。”他提议道。“用你的魔法，或者别的什么都行。这里是属于你的，没人会打搅。”

 

“感谢你的好意。”Loki兴致缺缺地道谢。

 

Steve叹了口气。“看来我需要给你布置一些作业。”他说。

 

“作业？”这对Loki来说是个陌生的名词。“什么东西？”

 

“我要你写下你的所有能力。比如说你能施的魔法，你的机械知识，还有其他技能等。如果你有不愿或不能做的事，不管为什么，不管是什么，哪怕是忌口的食物这样的小事，也都写下来告诉我。就当作你在编写自己的档案。”

 

“你想让我把弱点列出来供你查看？”

 

“不，我是想知道你的强项，好让你能在出外勤时派上用场。”

 

“遵命，队长。”

 

“Loki。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“把这间屋子打理成你喜欢的模样，这也是一项作业。”

 

“知道了，队长。”Loki无奈地应答。

 

Steve松了口气，抬手揉了揉额头。他的太阳穴有阵阵刺痛。局面会好转还是恶化呢？大概会恶化吧。他不擅长自欺欺人。

 

他听到一墙之隔传来动静，转头看到盥洗室的门被轻轻推开了。Loki倚着门框俯视他，面容苍白毫无血色。

 

“你现在的外表是幻形吗？”Steve问。

 

“从来都是。”Loki答道。

 

Steve仰起头疑惑地问：“从来？怎么会这样？”

 

“外表就是一切，队长。”Loki轻声说。他友好地向Steve伸出手掌。

 

Steve抓住他冰凉的手，借力站起身来。

 

Loki抽出手，然后蜻蜓点水似的戳戳Steve的肩膀。“我从小就懂得这个。”他补充道。

 

“让我看看，”Steve说。“让我看看你原本的样子。”剥开Loki伪装的想法，使他的心跳像狂野的鼓点，传到脑内发出轰鸣。

 

Loki不满地皱起鼻子。“你不会喜欢的。”他轻声说。

 

然而Steve的凝视十分坚定。

 

“我会的。”他坚持道。

 

Loki无可奈何地叹了口气，然后垂下眼睑。

 

就像把池塘的水排干露出池底的石子似的，他的血液似乎在抽离他的身体。最先出现变化的是他的头发：浓密、厚重的黑发变得更长更柔软，发梢亮晶晶的，闪烁着细小的电光。额头的犄角从发间穿出，顶开发丝像破土的嫩笋。他的肤色由苍白变为水蓝，光裸的小臂流淌着华丽的银色纹路。他紫丁香色的嘴唇紧抿着，半闭的眼睛逃逸出粼粼波光，居然给人水花四溅的错觉。

 

他睁开眼睛看向Steve，红宝石一样的眼睛为整个房间笼罩上浅红的色调。他起先是面无表情的，片刻后却莞尔。Steve发现他的牙齿也有所变化，看上去更尖锐、更嗜血。

 

“我是怪物的孩子，Rogers队长。所以我自己也是怪物。”Loki轻描淡写地说。他的声音带着Steve闻所未闻的轻快节奏，好像能钻进听话者的大脑，引起共振。“别把我错当成你的同胞。”

 

“仅凭外表你就断定自己是可怕的怪物？”Steve挤出一声短促的大笑。“我见识过真正的怪物，Loki。蓝皮肤和红眼睛说明不了任何事情。”

 

“你以为我在中庭的杀戮叫做草菅人命吗？”Loki回以微笑。他的语气又轻又软，勾起的唇瓣则蓄着危险的恶意。

 

Steve敏锐地发觉，尽管Loki的声调柔和得像一朵云，可他的情绪却像岩浆一样翻涌不息。

 

Loki上前一步，然后向Steve倾身。

 

Steve感觉一团散发香气的雾裹住了自己。高雅而古板的调制香薰，和新鲜又奇异的芳草碎叶——一切知名的不知名的美好气味——千年冰川的冰碴、熟透了摔烂在地上的浆果；前调是陈旧，中调是青涩，尾调是亘古如一和飘忽不定。

 

“Rogers队长，你对你手下的奴隶有一丝一毫了解吗？你对你操纵的力量有清醒的认识吗？”Loki质问道。

 

房间的陈设在Steve视野中消褪，取而代之的是一片幽深的黑暗。脚下的地板不知何时也消失了，但他并没有站立不稳。事实上，他感受不到自己是站着还是已经跌倒。他的身体似乎被吞噬殆尽，又似乎急剧膨胀，填满了整个房间，冲破边界，扩散向茫茫宇宙。一切都是模糊的，只有Loki凑近的脸纤毫毕现，鼻息撒在他的嘴唇上。

 

“我摧毁过无数与我为敌的军队，我曾把仍搏动着的心脏扯出肉体凡胎的胸腔。

我为数不清的国度带去灭顶之灾时，谁和我并肩作战？就是你们中庭的救世主，尊贵的异星王子Thor！

我们屠杀，我们纵火，我们使生灵涂炭，我们使文明断层

——但我并非罪人。

我也曾收藏行将就木的星体分解时剥落的尘土，我也曾祝福新生的恒星成长为幼小的太阳。

或许在短视的蝼蚁看来，世界树的吐息不如渺小鲜活的人命惹人同情；但蝼蚁的敌视又算得了什么？

如果从高处俯瞰，每一条行星轨道、每一次天体碰撞、每一场海啸、每一起地震、每一队候鸟迁徙、每一支花开花落……

——都是成千上万的星球在默念我的名字。”

 

“哦，是吗？”Steve尽可能平静地说道。他试着摆出一副波澜不惊的不耐烦表情。“不过……”

 

“不过什么？”Loki歪着头问。他的上唇擦过Steve的脸颊。

 

Steve觉得被蹭到的皮肤有轻微的刺痛感。约顿人的唾液有强酸性。虽然心知这是一个阴险致命的特性，但他禁不住认为这种体质很有趣。

 

“不过现在这些都已经毫无意义。你的名声、你的力量、甚至你的名字，都不再属于你了，邪神殿下。现在你给我闭嘴坐下！”Steve强硬地发令。

 

正如命令那样，Loki坐在了房间角落的桌沿上，轻轻撇着嘴。他恢复了人类模样，无风自动的长发变回漆黑垂坠的的样子，搭在他肩头；他的脸上，伤痕不见了，皮肤变得像瓷器一样，无比苍白又毫无瑕疵。他把手垫在大腿下，神情是具有抽离感的沮丧。他的视线越过Steve肩头，似乎盯着一个遥远的灭点。那双漠然的眼睛又恢复了碧绿的颜色。

 

“Loki，”Steve的呼唤把Loki的视线拉回来。“你以前做过的事，和你现在对我说的话，我都不在意。我不会因此而仇视你，也不会高看你、畏惧你。所以就省省你那顾影自怜的把戏吧！救赎的机会在你手里。”

 

“你认为我值得一个救赎的机会？”Loki狡黠地说。听不出他是惊喜还是不屑。“我？救赎？”

 

“无所谓值不值得，”Steve说。他已经身心俱疲。“这不是为了你，Loki。万事万物并非都以你为中心。”

 

自恋者的遮羞布被粗暴地揭开。Loki垂下头，收起凌人的盛气。空中舒展着的孤芳自赏纷纷跌落，掉到地板上变成自怨自艾，再蔓延开铺成地毯。

 

不论是昂扬还是低落，Loki的存在感从来很强。他总是如此夺目。

 

Steve握住门把手，打开屋门。“布置这间屋子吧。我说过，它是属于你的。”说完他走出去，然后把门关严。Stark大厦有一小块脱离了大楼主体，成为“充满Loki”的空间。

 


End file.
